1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic circuit for energy conversion having a structure that magnets and magnet pole pieces (or planes) of an armature are dispose in parallel with respect to the shaft of an electric motor in order for a flux of a magnetic field to form a magnetic circuit in parallel with the shaft, to thereby obtain a dynamic force or a rectangular wave electromotive force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotating apparatus and a power system, which are used so far, is structured vertically (at the right angle) when magnet 5 and magnet pole pieces (or planes) of an armature are traversely disposed (hereinafter, referred to as -with respect to a shaft-), so that a vertical type magnetic circuit is constructed which a flux of a magnetic field is circulated in directions of york 7, armature 6, magnet 5, armature 6, and magnet 5.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional vertical type electric motor which has a magnetic flux in a vertical direction with respect to the motor shaft, FIG. 1B is a view for showing a flow of a magnetic field in the electric motor of FIG. 1A
As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional electric motor includes an annular stator 1 and a rotor 2 rotating in the annular stator 1. The annular stator 1 is constituted with an armature 6 and a york 7, and the rotor 2 has a shaft 3 and magnet 5.
FIG. 1B shows a different structure from FIG. 1A. That is, magnet 15 is formed on outside and an armature 16 is formed on inside to be rotated together with an armature 16.
Since magnetic circuits in FIGS. 1A and 1B, as shown in FIG. 1B, forms a flow of a magnetic flux vertically (at the right angle) with respect to the shaft when rotating, the magnetic circuits produces a rectangular wave in electromotive force signal system or generates a torque by means of a rectangular wave control input.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1A, in order for the magnet pole pieces of magnet 5 be formed in the vertical direction with respect to the shaft to be rotated, mechanical vibration of applied attraction and repulsion forces by means of the flow of a magnetic field is applied in the cross-sectional direction, to thereby apply much stress on the shaft.
Particulary, this phenomenon at a high speed increases load to the shaft. In order to solve the problem, strenuous exertion has been invested for the development of high strength material of excellent tensile toughness and for high precision machining technology so as to inevitably increase the production cost.
Further, the magnetic circuit in the conventional vertical circuit type electrical motor has another cost increase factor with respect to the maintenance fee and production cost because of a magnetic loss by a magnetic resistance according to multilevel flows of a magnetic field, an energy loss by iron core loss, etc., according to unnecessary material, and material loss by unnecessary magnetic circuit structures.
FIG. 2A is a view for showing a conventional three-phase full-wave rectifier circuit, FIG. 2B is a view for showing a voltage wave by a conventional three-phase generator, and FIG. 3C is a view for showing a rectified wave of a voltage wave generated by a conventional three-phase generator through the rectifier circuit of FIG. 2A.
As shown in FIG. 2A to FIG. 2C, rectification from an alternate current (AC) wave to a direct current(DC) wave(actually, a pulsating wave) requires a complex circuit including an Y-connection and diodes D1, D2, D3, D4, D5, and D6. Further, high precision filters are required in order to obtain an nearly complete direct current wave.
However, in actual, since it is difficult to obtain a complete DC current in a high voltage, the cost is increased in a system requiring a nearly complete high DC voltage with energy loss by various constituents used for obtaining a high and pure DC voltage.
In order to solve the above problems, it is a first object to provide a magnetic circuit for a rotating apparatus having magnet pole pieces(pianes) of a magnetic rotor or a static armature (structures such as magnetic stator and rotating armature are included) disposed in parallel with a shaft(when the shaft is traversely disposed) as a magnetic circuit for a magnetic flux of magnet side to be circulated in the traverse(parallel) direction, to thereby obtain a high torque rotation force by a highly efficient rectangular electromotive force according to a mechanical rotation force and by a rectangular wave control electric power according to an electric energy.
It is a second object to provide a magnetic circuit for a rotating apparatus having a propeller mounted on a supporter connecting a shaft and a rotor with pole pieces disposed in parallel with respect to the shaft, to thereby obtain a propulsion force by using an air convection phenomenon appearing upon the rotation of the propeller or a rectangular wave electromotive force by -wind force- which is a mechanical propulsion force.
It is a third object to provide a magnetic circuit for a rotating apparatus having a wave washer between the shaft and bearings so that mechanical vibrations appearing in parallel with the shaft are absorbed and the mechanical vibrantions apprearing by the operation of attraction and repulsion forces applied perpendicularly to the shaft are minimal compared to other device, thereby obtaining a high speed rotation force.
It is a fourth object to provide a magnetic circuit for a rotating apparatus having a matrix-structured magnetic circuit providing a twist angle to magnets and rotors so that a spiral flow of a magnetic field flux is derived to reduce a reaction force of an armature occurring upon generation of an electromotive force and a high speed rotating force is obtained upon generation of a mechanical dynamic force.
It is a fifth object to provide a magnetic circuit for a rotating apparatus having a compound structure of multilayers of magnets and armatures on the same shaft wherein one layer is used as an exciter and another layer is used as a rotor or a synchronous machine.
It is a sixth object to provide a magnetic circuit for a rotating apparatus with a flow of a magnetic field circulated traversely (in parallel) in directions of magnet, armature and magnet with respect to the shaft, thus capable of reducing material loss by eliminating a york which connects armatures or magnets.
It is a seventh object to provide a magnetic circuit for a rotating apparatus having a magnetic resistance of a slit between armatures(phases) and magnets in order for a flux of a magnetic field not to be circulated between the armatures and magnets, so that a magnetic field flux in magnets is guided to be magnetically circulated along an armature to a neighboring magnets, to thereby obtain a rectangular wave of an electromotive force occurring according to interlinkage of magnetic field flux circulated in coils of an armature.